Neither of them knew
by xCMGx
Summary: This is set before the gang know about Sid/Michelle and before Chris/Jal get together. The pair walk home on a Friday night.. but neither of them know how the other feels. Only Maxxie has a pretty good idea.


Chris, Sid, Anwar and Maxxie were all in a line next to each other walking home late on a Friday night.

Michelle and Jal were walking slightly ahead of them, their arms linked and laughing rather loudly.

"Ah.. Wicked night guys"said Maxxie smiling to himself.

"Sure was" Chris agreed nodding whilst lighting another spliff.

"Thank God, we haven't got college tomorrow, i'd be fucked" said Anwar smiling childishly at everyone.

"Thank God?" Chris replied looking confused "Anwar, you're a _Muslim_" he said looking concerned and raising an eyebrow.

Maxxie, Chris and Anwar all started laughing loudly. Sid however was deadly silent and watching something or rather someone ahead of him.

"_Sid?… _SID?" said Anwar loudly hitting him around the back of the head.

"W..What?" he said rubbing his head "Oh.. Yeah I was just checking the girls were ok, they look a little tipsy that's all".

"Pshh.. so any news on Cas then?" said Maxxie grinning.

But before Sid could answer Michelle and Jal both turned round and immediately started giggling as soon as they saw all four boys behind them. They must have been talking about one of them. They carried on walking and giggling, stumbling as they trotted off into the distance. Maxxie saw Chris smile slightly to himself as he too watched the girls ahead of him, but Maxxie was pretty sure he wasn't looking at Michelle.

"Jal?" Michelle said, in a voice that sounded like she was going to ask a question.

"Yeahh Chelle?" Jal replied sweetly not really paying attention to where she was walking.

"I'm -" Michelle looked down at the pavement guiltily. "I've -"

Jal watched her and grinned "_Spit it out"_ she said in a sing song voice.

"Have you.." Michelle said speaking once more "Have you ever had that feeling, that one where you sort of can't help who you fall for?"

Jal paused and thought for a second "Yeah I think so.."she said smiling as she turned around to look behind her again "_Why?_"

"Well its just.. Me and Sid are-" Michelle replied nervously, but before she could finish her sentence Anwar run in front of her and Jal to show them his ninja skills. Maxxie followed behind singing Carl Douglas's song Kung Fu Fighting.

About 10 minutes later most of the group had split up to go home. Michelle told the group she was staying over at Sid's as her house was too far away to go home alone. Anwar had also made his way home as he was now tired once he had finished showing off his moves. Maxxie, Chris and Jal were the only ones left and it was gradually getting even darker. The cold wind blew harshly against their faces as they struggled to keep upright (whether that was because they were all drunk or because of the wind they didn't know.). Maxxie walked behind Chris and Jal, he watched the pair of them giggling and talking loudly. Chris had never been the type to have proper conversations, but with Jal he was different. Maxxie noticed this and listened closely to what they were talking about. It sounded like they were playing a game of Word Association!

"Beach" said Jal

"Skinny Dipping" replied Chris happily.

"Oh, trust you" said Jal rolling her eyes and smiling "Erm.. Summer"

''Bikinis''

"Girls"

".. Michelle" said Chris trying not to come up with anything that would get him a slap.

"Tony"

"Bus" said Chris trying not to look too guilty.

"Car" Jal said trying to hold in a laugh

"Driving"

"Driving Miss Daisy!" said Jal laughing loudly.

"Ah.. You can't do that one it's more than one word!" said Chris also laughing.

"_Oh_" said Jal pouting and pulling a sad face, just then the wind blew harshly again.

"Ooh, watch it Jal your face might stay in that position" said Chris cheekily.

Jal smiled and slapped Chris's arm. Maxxie smiled too un beknown to the both of them.

"Walk up Chris, I'm freezing'" said Jal, her teeth chattering. Chris had been staying at Jal's house ever since he had been kicked out of his student accommodation. Jal had been the only one with enough room in her house and plus her dad was currently away working so Chris was quite lucky in a way.

"Here.." he said taking off his blue hoodie and placing it around Jal's shoulders.

"Thanks Chris" said Jal smiling.

"No Problemo, least I could do!" said Chris swinging his arm around Jal's shoulder and pulling her closer towards him.

Maxxie saw that Jal had stopped shivering and she too placed her free arm around Chris as the two of them walked off into the distance.

It was then that Maxxie realised. Stopping in his tracks he crossed the road and shouted "Goodnight" to Chris and Jal, hoping that the pair of them would have.

Half and hour later they both arrived at Jal's house. It was silent and all the lights were off.

"Ace and Lynton are out tonight, they're staying at Donald's" said Jal putting down her handbag and switching on the lights.

"Ah.. Coolio" said Chris grinning.

"_Huh_?" said Jal looking confused

"Nothing" Chris replied a little too quickly.

The pair stared at each other for a good 7 seconds.

"Erm.. Well I'm off to bed" said Jal blinking and turning around.

"Jal?" said Chris loudly

"Yeah.. Chris" she replied and turned around again.

"Are you going out tomorrow?"

"No.. why?" she replied

"Can you come with me to the job centre? It's just I don't really know much about these places and you're better at that stuff than me" he said truthfully.

Jal smiled and took a couple of steps towards Chris "Sure, just as long as you make me some of that Eggie Bread in the morning .. I love that stuff" she said looking up at him cheekily.

"Whatever you want" he said placing his hands on her shoulders and grinning.

"Go and get some beauty sleep.. You need it" said Jal giggling loudly as she walked off and opened the door to her bedroom.

Chris watched as she waved to him and closed to door. Making his way to the spare room, he thought to himself. He wanted to tell her he really did. But supposen she didn't feel the same way about him?

Jal dropped down on to the bed and sighed loudly. She wanted to tell him, but she'd never done that kind of thing before. He probably wouldn't feel the same about her anyway.

And the pair sat up through the night thinking about each other. But neither of them knew that either.


End file.
